1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accident report kits and more particularly pertains to a new accident report kit for providing accessories that may be used to record the details of a traffic accident in a single case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of accident report kits is known in the prior art. More specifically, accident report kits heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,305; U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,973; U.S. Patent No. Des. 376,475; U.S. Pat. No. 2,550,870; U.S. Pat. No. 2,076,683; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,382.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new accident report kit. The inventive device includes a carrying case with a main portion and a tray portion. The main portion of the carrying case has spaced apart front and back walls, a bottom wall, and a pair of spaced apart side walls. The main portion has a top edge along the front, back and side walls defining a top opening into the main portion. The carrying case has a top flap substantially covering the top opening of the main portion. The main portion of the carrying case has a plurality of generally rectangular divider panels therein forming a plurality of compartments. The tray portion of the carrying case has a back panel and a perimeter lip extending around the back panel of the tray portion to define a tray space therein. The perimeter lip of the tray portion is pivotally coupled to the back wall of the main portion adjacent a side wall of the main portion.
In these respects, the accident report kit according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing accessories that may be used to record the details of a traffic accident in a single case.